In recent years building with prefabricated plaster boards with a paper, cardboard or paint covering has become popular in recent years, such as those marketed under the Pladur® brand, for example. The use of prefabricated boards allows building quickly. Once the inner structure is manufactured, the different water, gas, telecommunications or light installations and their respective outer taps or mechanisms are done.
In the particular case of electric installations, the state of the art describes different anchoring or embedding systems for electrical mechanisms in the wall. One of the most widely used methods are boxes for the electrical gear which are fixed to the wall by means of through screws and a perforated clamp which adjusts to the thickness of the partition, locking onto the rear portion of the partition.
These systems have different drawbacks. The process is slow because the operator has to screw in at least two screws for fixing the box to the wall. The box cannot be embedded with its outer portion flush with the wall because the boxes have a support in the transverse direction and projecting outwardly above their side wall of the contour thereof, which support is intended for being supported on the outer surface of the wall and projecting from the front face of the wall.
The continuous repetition of applying screws can injure operators. For example, if screws are applied by hand, it can cause joint problems. If screws are applied with a machine, the vibrations and noises generated by these machines cause the operator discomfort.
Patent document ES 241329T3 describes a monoblock box provided with nuts and a screw. Patent document ES 2200284T3 describes an embeddable electrical box without screws, but comprising gripping pins associated with a lever with notching means, where the construction of the electrical box with the interconnection of several elements increases manufacturing costs. The placement of the screws and of the outer ring is slow, while the use of flanges produces a non-removable fixing.
The state of the art does not show any fixing system for electrical boxes characterized by the presence of ribs on the outer surface of the box which screw said box directly into the wall.
The problem solved by the invention is that an electrical connection box is obtained which allows a quicker assembly, installs the electrical boxes flush with the wall, improves the fixing to the wall, does not cause or reduces injuries in operators, in which the mechanisms and their trim frames are not separated from the wall and having a simple and more cost-effective manufacture.
The solution found by the inventors is a tubular part that screws directly into the wall. Therefore, a quick fixing is obtained by means of turning using the support means of the inside of the tubular part, without damaging the wall, by increasing the attachment to said wall and without having to use screws or gripping pins.